


Goodbye stranger

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Series: EXO Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Skiing, Travel, joking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond





	Goodbye stranger

Xiubaek romantic travel AU + "You're too good for this world" 

Minseok was a homeboy really. He doesn’t like getting out of the house if he doesn’t have to. So, when one of his managers suggested a wintery vacation, Minseok hadn’t really been all that eager to go because next to going outside he also hated the cold. Yet, when his manager added that it would be to film a show together with friend and colleague Changmin, Minseok suddenly got a lot more eager.

            Minseok had a crush on Changmin ever since he entered the company. He quickly learned that all his efforts to woo him would be a waste because Changmin was only attracted to girls. Minseok tried to move on from it though he couldn’t help but keep a soft spot for the elder. Maybe in an idle attempt to change the man’s sexuality for the likes of him, but mainly because they had become close friends by now and Minseok genuinely enjoyed just hanging out with him. So, the trip was settled and before he realized it Minseok was packed and ready to head to the airport. Changmin joined him halfway to the airport and they fell into easy conversation quickly.

            Once they arrived at their destination Minseok immediately regretted the decision to go out. “Jeez. It’s fucking cold!” he said more to himself than anyone else. He put his hands a little deeper in his pockets and nuzzled his face inside his scarf. Though tremendously cold, the scenery was absolutely beautiful. Exactly like the ones you see on those touristy postcards, which made up for the cold a little. They were given their ski-gear and headed up the mountain. Minseok had never been so cold in his entire life, which seemed to amuse Changmin endlessly as he kept comparing him to small animals in wintery clothes.

            Sure, he may look like a stuffed penguin waddling around in his skiing outfit, but he did ski before, so he knew what to do. He quickly got ready to make his way down the mountain. Halfway down he realised that it may not have been such a big mistake after all. He was here with the person he liked, though the cold was bad it was bearable and the scene before his eyes as he made his way down was incredible. The white snow serving like a blanket over the land.

            He was so absorbed in the scenery that he didn’t realise that someone crossed his path until it was too late to dodge, and they collided. Hard. Minseok landed face first in the snow and almost wished the bright white substance would swallow him whole. The person he hit apparently got up before him as he lifted him off the snow before Minseok had a chance to get up himself. “Are you okay?” concern was layered in the stranger’s voice and Minseok looked up at the person.

            His jaw dropped a little when he saw the most beautiful boy in front of him that his heart jumped a little at the sight. Then the embarrassment hit, hard. He quickly nodded his head in reply to the man’s question before burying his face in his gloves. “I’m sorry” he muttered against the thick fabric. “Hmm? Did you say something?” the man replied and Minseok realized he wouldn’t have heard him through the gloves. He gathered courage to look at the man before repeating his apology. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been more careful” he bowed his head after, but the man just laughed. “It’s okay dude, it happens to everyone here, are you new to skiing?” He asked holding his hand out to Minseok. He hesitantly grabbed it and as the man pulled him up, he shook his head.

            “Not much of a talker, are you?” the other observed and again Minseok shook his head. “Not to strangers” he mumbled softly but loud enough for the other to hear. “My name is Baekhyun” he said holding his hand out to him again “Minseok” Minseok replied softly. “So, now we’re not strangers anymore” the other beamed and Minseok couldn’t help but smile himself a little. Maybe this trip was not a complete mistake.

            Minseok was still smiling at the man when he realized that he was shaking quite severely. It must have been some of the snow seeping into his jacket making him this cold and it seemed like Baekhyun had noticed as well. “Say, Minseok, let’s leave this cold behind us and go for some après-skiing in the nearby café? My treat!” the boy offered enthusiastically and Minseok nodded with the same enthusiasm. “Let’s go stranger” he joked and Baekhyun’s face light up like a Christmas tree. “He’s funny as well” he joked back and threw his arm around his new friend as they made their way to the café.

            On the way to the café they spotted a small girl crying on the side of the tracks. Minseok was the first to see her and make her way over asking what was wrong. The little girl told them that she had gone ahead of her family down the slopes, but they were taking too long to come down and that she was really cold now. Minseok suddenly remembered something he packed for this trip that he probably should’ve used himself before but was happy to give it to the little girl.

            He opened the inside of his jacked and pulled out three handwarmers and offered them to the little girl who suddenly smiled again and threw her arms around Minseok for a hug. Minseok told her how to use them before they made their way onwards. “You’re too good for this world” Baekhyun commented leisurely and Minseok choked on air “Excuse me?” he asked and Baekhyun just smiled at him warmly. “Well, you could’ve used those things for yourself, but you offered them to the girl, and I think that’s very noble of you” Baekhyun explained and a blush crept up Minseok’s face. “You’re also really cute when you’re flustered” he commented casually and Minseok looked at him with large eyes.

            “Y-You t-think I’m cute?” he asked stammering a little not because of the cold this time. Now it was Baekhyun who blushed a little as he nodded. Which made Minseok smile brightly as well. “What?” Baekhyun replied as Minseok kept smiling at him. “Nothing” he beamed making his way inside the café lightly chuckling. “Hey, you can’t leave me hanging like that” Baekhyun replied as he followed the man inside. Yes, definitely not a mistake.


End file.
